


Horror Movies and Cuddles

by BoyzoneTrash



Category: Boyzone (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Horror Movie Night, M/M, cuddly Ro, scared Steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyzoneTrash/pseuds/BoyzoneTrash
Summary: Stephen gets scared of a horror movie, but Ronan‘s there to comfort him.
Relationships: Ronan Keating/Stephen Gately
Kudos: 2





	Horror Movies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics uploaded on one day might be a bit much for now...

It was Friday. Friday meant movie night, so the five boys met up in the living room at around 7. After Keith showed up at 7:15 - "fashionably late" as per usual - Mikey presented them with this week’s movie, because it was his time to pick it out. He produced a DVD from God knows where and proudly showed it off to his friends. It was a horror movie. ‘Of course' Stephen thought to himself. He hated horror movies. Not because he thought they were too scary - he didn't mind gore, some creepy looking monsters or psycho stuff - he just couldn't stand jump scares. In his opinion jump scares were the worst thing to ever come out of Hollywood. A lazy excuse for horror. 

All the other guys on the other hand seemed pretty hyped though - typical teenage boys with their bad taste - loved those stupid things. Except maybe Shane, he always seemed kind of nervous when one of the others wanted to watch something creepy, but usually got pretty invested after a while anyway, even though he seemed to flinch more than the others. Except for Stephen of course. He didn't flinch, no, he full on jumped. All the time. And the others got a kick out of seeing him being a scaredy cat. Shane at least showed a little sympathy for him and left him alone most of the time. 

That was the main reason Stephen still remained in the room when Mikey popped the disc from the case and put it into the DVD-player: He didn't want to give the others a reason to make fun of him, or call him a scared little girl. That, and he didn't want to be the spoil sport and ditch out on movie night, just because they were watching a movie he did not want to see. Maybe this one was not going to be as bad. Maybe it wasn't going to be too scary and he'd end up enjoying himself, having a nice night with his friends. Yes, he was sure he was going to have fun and not be a "pussy" as Ro called him last time for hiding his face in a pillow, because one of those annoying bastard - he was pretty sure it was Ronan, who suggesting the idea just to scare him - decided they should have a horror movie marathon.

Stephen ended up convincing himself he would not end up scared. Later that evening proved he was totally mistaken, but for the time being he was pretty self-confident.

All of the other guys were starting to settle down, picking spots on either the couch, one of the armchairs or the floor, because of course all of them took up as much space as physically possible so the gigantic sofa they had still wasn't big enough to fit all of them, even though they were only a bunch of, well, to be exact only five, boys. Mikey then stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor to be able to reach the DVD-player better and loudly proclaimed to the rest of his friends that he was getting snacks, which earned him whoops and hollers from his companions and Steo offering to help him.

The two of them made their way over to the kitchen, from where they could still hear their fellas talking and laughing among themselves loudly and made to picking out an array of snacks that would guarantee all of them - even Keith, who tended to be very picky about his movie time snacks - would end up satisfied with the least amount of bickering possible. So they loaded up their arms with literal mountains of, among others, chips and pretzel packages, Skittles, Snickers - the list felt endless - but of course most of it was going to end up devoured when the movie was over. They’re young men for god's sake, of course. 

When the two of them came back into the living room, where the others were still being louder than a group double, shit, triple their size couldn’t be, and dumped the contents of their arms on top of the table, they were met with cheers. The boys quickly snatched up their favorite snacks and sat back down in their seats. Stephen shook his head a little at their greediness and looked around the room for a place to sit. Finding no actual seat free any longer he gave off an almost inaudible sigh, already having accepted his fate of having to sit on the floor again, like he often had to, because he really didn't see much sense in fighting over "better" seats with the rest of their rowdy bunch of friends. He again looked around to determine where exactly to sit and found a spot next to, well maybe more or less in front of, the armchair near the heater, which was occupied by Ronan. 'Good enough' Stephen thought, because that spot was actually not too bad. Sure, the floor wasn't ideal, but right in front of the heater was going to be pretty cozy and one of warmest spots in the room, which was well appreciated, due to the outside temperatures falling to 5°C, since it was late November. 

The only part he didn't consider was who occupied the armchair: Ronan. What even was his relationship with Ronan? Sure, they were so close friends they were basically brothers, but confusing feelings about his friend that had been plaguing Stephen’s mind for a while made him question his relationship with the younger boy. There was something different about the relationship he had with him compared to the other guys. Out of all of them he was the closest with Ro, but still, there always seemed to be something weird about it when it was just the two of them.

Anyway, Stephen told himself to just stop thinking about stupid, unnecessary things like that and just sat down in front of Ronan’s legs, glancing up to him and throwing a simple smile his direction, which he of course returned. He did keep a little space between his back and his friend’s shins though and turned around to face the TV, noticing one of the others, most likely Mikey, was currently setting up the movie. Mere seconds after the movie started, company logos starting to show up on the screen accompanied by music, a short series of cheers spread around the room, before the boys fell into a - uncharacteristic - silence, which indicated they were starting to focus on the movie. Stephen started to get a little nervous, just from the plain fact that he was about to watch a goddamn horror movie but managed to calm himself down easily enough anyway. He managed to stay in this calm state for the first few minutes of the movie, before - inevitably - the first jump scare happened, causing him to flinch and further hide his face in his hoodie.

Throughout the course of the movie the room was filled with the occasional laughter from the others, which Stephen tried to ignore. He was way too focused on the movie – basically petrified from fear of the next jump scare that was guaranteed to come up soon – to pay any attention to the rest of the group. Unbeknownst to him at the time he subconsciously started to move further back, leaning into Ronan’s legs more and more. Ro didn't notice either, until a few minutes later another jump scare triggered a full-body flinch in Stephen, causing him to bump into the other boy’s shins, making both of them aware of close proximity they now found themselves in. Neither of them really minded though, Steo actually found it to be comforting to feel his friend’s presence and Ronan thought it was kind of cute how nervous he seemed to get from something as stupid as bad horror movie. Wait what?! No! He definitely didn't find it cute. It was stupid if anything. Yes, stupid and childish, yet that still didn't stop him from smiling down at the other boy softly. Not that anyone noticed though, all the others being too engrossed in the movie to pay attention to their friends.

Stephen was finally brought out of his trance, which had him not to caring about anything in the "real world", when he found himself turning to hide his face not in his hoodie, but a knee. Ronan's knee. O God. He was basically sitting between his legs at this point. And neither Ro, nor any of their friends seemed to have taken notice of it. At least Ronan didn't seem like he minded it, but before he managed to get even more aware of how uncomfortable this position might make them feel a loud scream coming from the TV startled him and made him instinctively hide his face in his friend’s leg again. This time he seemed to have noticed - maybe, just maybe, because this time he literally grabbed a hold of the other’s shin and might've let out the tiniest squeal. Ronan looked down at him and the fucking bastard chuckled at him-he chuckled! Of course, Ronan had to make fun of him again! 

Though this time there wasn't any malice or teasing behind it. Ronan just found it a little amusing, in the back of his mind automatically labeling it adorable. He didn't want to make fun of Steo or annoy him - which he had to admit he liked to do on occasion. Okay maybe a little more often than occasionally, but still, he just did it for fun and not to be an asshole and this time he didn't even intend that. Stephen threw him an unamused, maybe annoyed, look and muttered a "not funny" into his knee, which only caused Ronan to chuckle more. The older boy now resorted to hitting his other leg with the back of his hand, which had the opposite effect he intended it to have, only amusing him further. 

Ronan softly patted the top of his friend’s head, making him emit a discontent grunt, not wanting to be mocked by the younger boy. Even though this seemed to show that Stephen did not want him to Ronan rested his hand on the other’s shoulder and kept it there, to which he did not respond, so either he did not mind or was back to being too engrossed in the movie to even notice. Ro let his gaze wander over the dark room, where he could make out his friends, invested in the movie - even Shane having overcome his initial nervousness as suspected - seemingly not having noticed their little exchange, so he too went back to watching the movie.

Stephen indeed was too focused on the movie now to notice the hand on his shoulder. He broke his gaze from the screen for a second to check the time stamp on the DVD-player and noticed they were not even at the halfway mark yet. Great! Just fan-fucking-tastic. He was not going to get away from being uncomfortably scared for a lot longer. At least he made it this far already without too much "drama", so he would be damned if he didn't make it through the whole thing. He had a reputation damnit! Inevitably he got scared again though, as always instinctively hiding his face and squeezing the hand he was holding, consequently tightening the hold of the arm wrapped around his shoulder. Wait. He was holding a hand? An arm around his shoulder? What the fuck?! Whose arm was that?! His eyes quickly glanced up and, sure enough, it belonged to Ronan. Well, whose fucking arm did he think it was? Of course Ro's!

Now, what he was sure he couldn't have suspected was what happened next: Instead of retreating his arm back into his own personal space - though to the other boy’s defense, they kind of threw personal space out the window earlier this evening - Ronan tightened his hold around the other and stroked his thumb over the back of his hand reassuringly.

Stephen had to be honest, that was really of cute of him. He did feel more secure with the added safety the younger boy’s arm. Of course, he then proceeded to chide himself for those thoughts, denying them, because he didn't need his "safety", although a little part of him remained quite content with feeling. He relaxed in the other boy’s hold, turning towards the rest of the room and glancing at their friends invested in the movie. The one person he didn't dare glance at though was the boy behind him, so he just averted his eyes back to the screen.

Ronan felt Steo flinch and hold on to him, though the response that action caused happened subconsciously. He noticed him relax in his arm and didn't even consider the weirdness of the position they were in, instead also shifting his focus back to the movie.

The next time Stephen peeked at the timer it had finally surpassed the half-way marker, though not by much. He knew he still had a long way to go. Over the course of the next few minutes he flinched a couple of more times, with each flinch moving further back until he found himself with his back pressed to the front of the armchair, Ronan’s legs tightly at his sides, his arm still slung around the smaller boy. Stephen liked to believe the quiet, soft whimper he accidentally let slip the next time he got scared particularly bad was not his fault, but just a natural reaction. Scared anyone might've heard, specifically Keith, who would not ever stop mocking him for it, Steo quickly looked around the room, but found Keith seeming a little absent, Shane softly snoring in the armchair on the opposite side of the room and Mike still focused entirely on the movie on the screen in front of them. Relieved of not having been discovered he then dared to glance up at Ronan, hoping, no, praying he was also still oblivious, but instead his eyes met concerned blue ones, staring back at him.

Blushing, Stephen quickly snapped his head around, facing away from his friend, but was soon surprised when Ronan leant down to him and whispered a soft "You okay?" in his ear. He tensed up, nodding his head vehemently, hoping he'd just accept it and act like that never happened. Maybe Stephen could play it off in a way making the younger boy believe it really didn't happen. Sadly for him though Ro did not, instead once again whispering in his ear: "Don't lie to me". 

He blushed even deeper, now knowing for sure the other wouldn't let the "issue" go. Biting his lip, he nodded his head, muttering a weak "Maybe". 

Stephen felt Ro’s head finally retreat, allowing him to relax a bit. Until he felt both of the other boy’s arms wrap around him and pull him up. He was so startled by it that he didn't fight him, damn, he didn't even protest, not making a single sound as the other pulled him into his lap too scared of alerting the other occupants of the room otherwise. Ro adjusted him in his arms, so he was now lying with his head tucked under the other’s chin, resting on his chest with his legs curled up in Ro’s lap and his arms encircling him tightly. 

A soft noise of protest slipped past his lips when Ronan shifted him in his arms and he again glanced at his other friends, fearing they'd start teasing them if they found the two of them like this, but he found none of them had changed – except for maybe Keith, who looked even closed to falling asleep.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Stephen quietly hissed at the boy, whose lap he now found himself curled up in. 

Ronan did not really answer his question though, instead whispering "You don't have to be scared now" to him.

"Ro! What the heck?!", but he quietly shushed the older boy, rubbing his fingers across one of his wrists before focusing back on the movie. "Ro-" 

"Watch the movie, bud" he told the smaller boy without adverting his eyes from the TV screen.

This completely perplexed Stephen. What the hell? What was Ronan doing? What was wrong with him?! Why was he not trying to annoy him? Stephen would've expected him to make fun of him for being scared and not comfort him like this. This really wasn't normal, but if he was honest with himself, Stephen kind of liked this version of Ro. He did feel pretty safe and content in the other boy’s arms, his nervousness shrinking with the proximity to him. Steo definitely could not deny that but tried telling himself the cause of it was not Ro in particular, but the general human contact. Being close to any of his other friends would've had the same effect.

Because of this added sense of security Stephen felt himself grow more and more relaxed, embracing the feeling of his friend’s chest on his back and his arms around him. When the next jump scare that - much to his discontent - even startled Ronan, he was confused at the lack of reaction he felt coming from the boy in his lap, so he looked down at him. What he found was Stephen, with his eyes closed and his breathing shallow - he had fallen asleep. Ronan chuckled to himself. Mere minutes ago, the smaller boy was tense and scared on the ground and now he was fast asleep, cuddled up to him, his face hidden in Ro’s chest. Despite himself a smile spread on Ronan’s face as he carefully adjusted Steo in his arms to make sure he would not slip out of his hold while asleep. Not long after, Ro’s eyes also slipped closed and he fell asleep with a content smile on his face buried in Stephen’s hair.

A good twenty minutes later, the credits started rolling, so Mikey got up and stretched before moving to stand up and retrieve the DVD of his favorite movie from the player. He turned around and looked at his friends, Keith stretching on the couch, letting out a yawn, before nudging Shane in the armchair next to him, who then slowly opened his eyes and also yawned. Mikey softly shook his head at his friends’ antics and turned to look at the rest of them. Shifting his gaze to the other side of the room he had to take a double take, when he saw Stephen and Ronan sleeping in the other armchair, clinging to each other tightly with the former in the latter’s lap. Mikey quickly nudged his two awake friends, pointing towards the couple in the armchair and received two just as surprised reactions.

The three friends then turned to one another with huge grins on their faces, Keith quickly picking up his phone to snap a couple of pictures of the two. 

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Keith whisper-yelled. 

"Yay, blackmail!" Shane answered only half ironic. Mikey only shook his head again, chuckling quietly. 

Ronan didn't even notice he had fallen asleep until he woke up to Mikey softly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that the movie was off and three of his friends were staring at him like he had grown a second head. 

"What?" he asked Keith, Mikey and Shane, trying to get up and stretch his sore muscles. He realizes he couldn't when he felt a weight on his lap and chest. Looking down he noticed Stephen, still fast asleep, cuddled up to him. 

He quickly snapped his head back up to his friend. The three boys were grinning at him mischievously and he rolled his eyes, hoping the darkness would conceal the blush that was surely spreading on his cheeks.

"What?!" he quietly snapped at them, making sure not to disturb the boy in his.

"Nothing, Rony-baby! The two of you seem quite comfortable there, don’t you?" Mikey cheerily whispered to him. 

"You woke me up just to torment me?" Ronan asked.

"Nah, smartass, we woke you up to save your ass – make this less awkward for you, so be thankful. Now get him to bed", Mikey responded.

"And don't think you're through like that", Shane added "We can make your life hell..."

"Or make it end rather prematurely", Keith continued, showing a picture of Stephen and him sleeping he took with his phone. Ronan wanted to answer with a 'you wouldn't dare', but the thought of them actually using the picture against him made him shut his mouth and nod with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Now, get lost!" Mikey said jokingly, grinning at him, before grabbing the other two boys and pulling them to leave the room with him, which they did. Ronan could hear them retreating up the stairs, most definitely going to their room to go to bed, leaving him alone in the room with their sleeping friend. Ronan thought about how to best approach the tasks at hand and came to the result, that the best way out would be to just wake up Stephen, so the two of them could just go to bed in their own rooms and pretend this never even happened. He was about to act on his plans, but when he looked down at the older boy, seeming so peaceful in his arms, he couldn't bring himself to disturb him. He'd just have to carry him to his bed then. Stephen was tiny, he didn’t weigh much and even though Ronan wasn’t much taller himself he could manage to carry his friend easily.

So Ronan adjusted his hold on the smaller boy and started carefully getting up. Holding Stephen in his arms bridal style he made it all the way up the door until he bumped into the cabinet, due to not being able to properly make out shapes in the darkness that filled the living room. A candle - god damnit, why the fuck did they even own fucking candles?! - started rolling to the edge of the cabinet, before promptly falling off, hitting the ground with a low thud shortly after.

Scared the noise and abrupt movement might have disturbed Stephen Ro looked to check if the other boy had woken up, but he didn't even flinch. Ronan let out a relieved breath before making his way into the hallway and up the stairs, where he was glad to find the lights turned on, so he didn't have to fear falling down the stairs with the sleeping boy. The light seemed to make Steo stir though and Ronan froze when he blinked open a sleepy eye.

"Ro?" he mumbled.

The younger boy hushed him softly, telling him to go back to sleep, to which the other shrugged, before closing his eyes, snuggling into Ronan’s chest and emitting a content noise that made something in his chest stir. He quickly shook his mind free off this mystery feeling, instead focusing on continuing up the stairs. Ronan made his way to the upstairs hallway and took a turn down it, heading towards Stephen’s bedroom. Arriving at the door he was glad to find it open a bit, instead of being full closed so he easily managed to push it open with his foot. Ronan then walked over to Steo’s bed, carefully putting him down on it and pulling to covers over his friend. 

Whispering a soft "Good night” to him the boy turned to leave his friend’s bedroom, looking forward to retreating to his own bed, suddenly exhausted as his racing heart started to calm down a bit.

Before he could make it to the door though Ronan heard a quiet whisper of his name. Turning around he came face to face with Stephen, who had sat up in his bed and sleepily looked at him.

"Could you... you know...", he mumbled at him.

"Could I what, bud?" Ro answered softly, smiling at his friend.

"Could you... stay? I know it sounds weird, but you’re warm and you smell so nice - I haven't slept this well in a long time. You know, with the homesickness and all… being close to somebody seems to help a lot.”

The reply kind of shocked Ronan. Sure, he was aware of the problems Stephen’s homesickness brought the older boy, including insomnia, but still he expected Stephen to ask him for a glass of water, or maybe another blanket or something like that, not to stay the night in his room. He couldn't help himself, unable to do anything but stare at the other boy.

Ronan’s lack of reply scared Stephen. His sleep-dazed mind didn't even register the words until they slipped past his lips. Of course his friend now thought he was weird. Why not also tell him all about that weird happy feeling he always felt when close to him? This was the last piece of information missing. Yeah, he really made a fool of himself now. Ronan would never let him live this down, so he tried to save the situation

"I mean you don't have to, it was just a stupid idea - I'm sorry-", he turned his head away from the other boy, a blush visible on his cheeks even with the lack of light in the room - Ro made him visibly uncomfortable with his lack of a reply.

"Of course", the younger boy replied, moving back across the room to sit down on the edge of his friend’s bed.

"Wanna lay down?" Steo carefully asked, seeming very unsure and shy, which caused an adoring smile to spread on Ronan’s face.

So he laid down next to the older boy, shortly after being covered with the comforter by the still blushing Stephen next to him. Ronan wrapped an arm around the other and felt him burry his face in his chest like he did before, and the happy feeling returned.

Stephen laid in his arms, sighing contently and hiding his happy smile in the other boy’s chest. The weird feeling was back, but this time he did not even try to fight it, too tired and too content.

"Now go back to sleep, okay?” Ro whispered, feeling a soft nod as a reply. After a short time, when he heard Steo’s breathing even out Ronan also let himself slip from consciousness, the soft smile still on his face.


End file.
